Can't Take One More Day: Popularity
by T3RRY B3RRY
Summary: Challenge accepted from Call Moi Crazy. What would you do to be part of the "it" group? Cammie will do anything to not seem lame, even if she doesn't like it. And because of this, it might change Cammie's life forever. A two-shot


**Hello there! I've been planning on writing this for a long time and decided not to put it off any longer. **_**Call Moi Crazy**_** wrote a story called Can't Take It One More day and challenged the readers to make their own story about it. So while her's is about abuse, mine is about popularity. Most of this didn't happen to me, but I had my own share of popularity issues in the sixth grade It was tough but it inspired me to write this two-shot, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Ew, why are you wearing that?"

I looked down at my shirt. It was a picture of a band called Metallica that I borrowed from my dad.

I looked to Anna, confused. "What's wrong with it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're a girl, Cams."

Still confused I replied, "Yeah, and...?"

She stood up and pointed at my shirt. "Pretty girls don't wear dark clothes with heavy metal band names plastered on the front." Then she walked to my closet and started ripping clothes off the hangers then throwing them on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of your ugly clothes." Anna stated without looking at me. I just sat down on my bean bag chair and kept my mouth shut considering Anna was one of the most popular girls in school and she can squash my reputation like a bug. It's a miracle she actually talks to me.

When Anna was done, my closet was now only 1/4 full. "There," she said, "all done. Now-" she turned to me with a devious smile "-let's go shopping!" And with that she took off out of my room.

I sighed and followed her.

* * *

"You seriously watch that?"

Irritated, I turned around to see Tina standing in my doorway. "What now?" I muttered under my breath.

Tina walked up to me and snatched the remote out of my hand. The channel was changed to MTV. "There, that's better. What were you watching anyways?" Tina asked, finding herself a seat on my bed.

"Adventure Time. An episode I haven't seen, by the way, so thanks for that." I glared. Tina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Cammie, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And you're still watching cartoons?" Tina scoffed. "You should be watching what other girls your age are watching."

Sighing, I replied exasperatedly, "And what shows would that be, Tina?"

Tina started naming them off. "Well, let's see: there's The Voice, Girl Code, Awkward, Pretty Little Liars... oh! And The Vampire Diaries." She hissed while baring out her invisible fangs, just like a vampire. Then, she got up, took the remote from my hand, and started searching up shows. "Here, let's record some shows that I just know you'll like!" She proceeded to record shows on my DVR.

When Tina was done, there had to be at least 8 shows recording. She jumped off the bed and skipped off.

"Okay, that's it. Let's go eat; I'm starving!" Tina called out, her voice getting farther and farther as she ran down the stairs.

* * *

"What person doesn't have an Instagram? What century do you live in?"

Here we go again.

"C'mon, Mick! You know my mom doesn't let me have any social medias!" I whined. "Plus, there are a lot of bad things on the Internet."

Mick put her hands on her hips. "Like what?"

"Well," I started to list off, "you can get stalked."

Mick rolled her eyes. "That's what the block button is for."

"Okay, well, you can get bullied." Ha! I got her with that one!

She shook her head. "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie... That stuff hardly happens anymore."

I snorted. "You wanna bet on that one?"

Mick grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "C'mon, Cammie! Live a little. Make an Instagram! You can finally flaunt off your new clothes!"

"But my mom-"

"Pssh! What your mom doesn't know won't kill her." She winked at me. After a moment's thought, I finally responded.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna manage it myself. I give you full permission to make and manage my new Instagram."

Mick jumped up and started clapping. "Yay! You won't regret this, Cammie!"

We'll see about that.

* * *

"Oh come on, only losers don't like Starbucks!"

I grimaced. "I don't like coffee, Eva. It's disgusting. Plus, I heard it shortens your height."

Eva laughed. "You don't actually believe that, do you, Cams?"

"Why, yes I do, Eva." I said, matter-of-factly while crossing my arms across my chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get more milk from the gas station like I was about to." I turned to leave, but Eva grabbed my arm before I could get away.

"C'mon, Cams! Just one cup of coffee! I'll buy you the best one! You'll love it!" Eva begged. "Please, please, please.." she continued.

"Fine! Whatever! Just one cup and then I have to go." I told her. She squealed and dragged me into Starbucks. We waited in the long line for approximately 15 minutes and she finally ordered me my coffee. I don't even know what she got me; I was bored out of my mind. Once the coffee was ready, Eva handed it to me.

"Drink." She commanded, and I complied. I hesitantly brought the cup to my lips. The hot liquid burned my tongue and I refrained from gagging. I hid my grimace from the awful taste, and instead smiled a fake, small smile.

Eva squealed. "I knew you'd like it! C'mon, let's go to the store now!" She skipped off with me trudging on.

From then on, I pretended to like coffee.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, Cam! It's a dare; you have to do it!"

I shook my head. "No, Tina, I'm not gonna do it!"

"Cam, don't be a pussy!"

"Yeah, Cams, don't flake out!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Do it already!"

I dropped the towel and jumped into the freezing cold water. I felt like I was half unconscious. I came back up sputtering for air. When I went to reach for my clothes, they were already gone. And so were my so-called friends.

I cursed at myself mentally, and looked to the side of the pool to see if my clothes were miraculously there. They weren't. I looked at the closest bush and decided to risk it.

Flashes.

* * *

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Go to school already!"

I really didn't want to. Doesn't my mom understand how much I've been humiliated and ridiculed? Yet she blames everything on me. I've ruined, not only mine, but her reputation too. I can't even be seen in public with her anymore. When her eyes meet mine, I'm met with pure hatred and disgust.

I'm tired of it.

I've been bullied...

I've been teased...

I've been hit...

I've been kicked...

I've been hurt...

I've been...

Lost

Lost in desperation...

Lost in hope...

Lost in misery...

Lost in pain...

Lost in his eyes...

Zachary Goode. New student for a week now. Has already been caught up with the story of my pathetic-ness.

But he won't look away.

And it seems as if he can see through me. Which definitely frightens me.

It's in history when he brushes past me, his hand gently caressing mine, that I have finally had enough.

I can't take one more day being picked on... abused... ignored... humiliated...

Being afraid of him...

"Oh, hi. I'm Cammie."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I'm very aware that it seems very cryptic and rushed so I'm not even gonna say anything about it. I'm letting you know from experience that popularity isn't worth it if you're not being yourself. Don't change who you are for something you can never be. You're amazing just the way you are. **

**In case you didn't get it, the flashes were cameras. **

**This half of the story is the rough part of Cammie's life and the next will be about the healing. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
